Regen
by Heermeisterin Torian
Summary: Der Beginn einer Reise ...


Titel: Regen  
  
Inhalt: Der Beginn einer Reise…  
  
Rating: PG-13, Nachdenkliches  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören natürlich Meister Tolkien  
  
_~Danke an meine liebe Beta-Leserin und an Leta für ihre Unterstützung!~  
  
  
_**Regen  
**  
Der Himmel war grau, es regnete und leichter Nebel stieg auf. _Regen…er musste lächeln. Seine Augen schweiften über das Bücherregal und blieben an einem zerlesenen Buch hängen. Ganz in Gedanken versunken stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf und nahm es an sich. Sanft strich seine Hand darüber. Auch an jenem unvergesslichen Tag hatte es geregnet. Der Tag, der sein Leben verändert hatte, der es so viel reicher gemacht hatte.  
Er ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und versuchte, seine Gedanken in eine klare, lesbare Form zu bringen. Zum wievielten mal nun schon? Er wusste es nicht. Wirklich nicht.  
  
Es war ein verregneter, nebeliger Tag. Ich war mit dem Zug unterwegs zu einem Freund. Ein begeisterter Herr der Ringe -Fan. Ich selbst hatte den Film im Kino gesehen und versuchte jetzt, mich in den 2. Teil hineinzulesen, was mir aber nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Ich zog die Lektüre aus meiner Tasche, ließ sie aber auf meinem Schoß liegen. Die neblige Landschaft draußen war wirklich schön, und irgendwie geheimnisvoll. Ich hatte mein Abteil ganz für mich, also leistete ich mir ein zufriedenes aufseufzen. Der Zug fuhr langsam in den Bahnhof ein. Ich versuchte, mich in _die zwei Türme_ zu vertiefen. Aber nach einer Weile wurde ich gestört. Die Abteiltür wurde geöffnet und eine sanfte Stimme fragte: „Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?" ich murmelte etwas, dass ein ja werden sollte. Dann blickte ich auf- und starrte die Person an. Es war eine Frau. Die schönste, die ich je gesehen hatte: ihr langes, dunkles Haar und ihre hübsche Figur, von ihren dunklen Kleider noch betont. Sie setzte sich lächelnd. Dann schlug sie die Beine übereinander, zog ein Buch mit ledernem Einband aus ihrer Mantelrasche und begann zu lesen. _Die kennst du doch irgendwoher!_ Sagte eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf. __Höchstens aus deinen Träumen! Meldete sich eine andere. Ich wollte irgendetwas sagen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Also las ich weiter. Die Worte schwirrten in meinem Kopf herum und ergaben doch keinen Sinn. Schließlich blickte ich auf und sah sie wieder an. Der Regen trommelte ans Fenster, die Seiten des Buches tanzten unter ihren Händen, und ihr Gesicht erstrahlte in einem seltsamen, beinahe goldenen Glanz. Ich sah sie nur an und die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Dann erkannte ich die geprägten Worte auf dem Buchdeckel. The Two Towers. Sie las Der Herr der Ringe, und sie las ihn auf Englisch! Beinahe automatisch flüsterte ich den Titel. Eine ewig lange Minute geschah gar nichts. Dann sah sie mich direkt an, mit unendlich blauen Augen. Und in diesem Augenblick erkannte ich sie. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber __sie kam mir zuvor: „Eine solche Reise erfordert Mut, mehr Mut als viele aufbringen können. Du musst deinem Herzen erlauben, zu verstehen. Lass dich darauf ein. Vertrau dich unserer Geschichte an." Dann verlies sie das Abteil. Ich sah sie draußen stehen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, dann verschwand sie im Nebel. Ihre Worte hallten endlos in meinem Kopf wider. __Vertrau dich unserer Geschichte an. Immer und immer wieder. Schließlich drang eine andere Stimme in mein Bewusstsein. Ich öffnete die Augen und starrte den Mann vor mir verständnislos an. „Die Fahrkarten bitte", sagte der mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Ich zeigte ihm das Gewünschte, und er verließ das Abteil. Auf der Bank gegenüber lag das Buch. _Lass dich darauf ein_. Ja, sagte ich leise. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob alles nur ein Traum war, oder Einbildung. Aber keines von beiden hinterlässt doch solche sichtbaren Spuren, wie zum Beispiel Bücher, oder doch? Ja, ich habe mich auf die Reise eingelassen. Ich habe es getan und es auch später nie bereut.  
  
Lächelnd blickte er auf das in Leder gebundene Buch. Es war egal, ob ihm irgendjemand glauben würde. Eigentlich rechnete er auch gar nicht damit. Aber es war ihm auch nicht wichtig. Er nahm das Blatt vom Schreibtisch und legte es vorsichtig in eine Mappe. Dann ging er hinaus in den Regen und den Nebel.  
  
  
_Ende__


End file.
